


A Path to Redemption

by xmultifandominfinityx



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmultifandominfinityx/pseuds/xmultifandominfinityx
Summary: The guilt of letting Allie get arrested starts to get too much for Harry, triggering flashbacks & happy memories. In a sudden whirlwind of realisation Harry knows what he needs to do and that's to save Allie from the ugly clutches of Campbell.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Path to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydesboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydesboy/gifts).



Harry lay on his bed, his body frozen and energyless. It had been a week since Allie's arrest. Since he watched her being dragged into the car, taken to some place to be locked away for god knows how long. The moment kept replaying in his mind, the guilt weighed in very hard and didn't stop until he was where he was right now, on his bed. His eyes sad and glazed. He brushed the soft sheets of his bed repeatedly. Remembering that night with Allie, after fugitive. The way their mouths danced softly in the dark with subtle smiles and small giggles, with light, gentle touches quickly getting hotter and heavier, that beautiful but addictive electricity building up in both of them. Harry missed that night. The very night he started to fall for her. When everything was good and peaceful. But then he slipped up and made a mistake, which started a chain of events which had now lead them all here. He didn't want to lead. He wanted none of this. He realised this once he slowly started coming off the drugs which he'd flushed down the toilet a few days ago. The withdrawals were bad, but he soon started to see things clearly again. That this wasn't who he was. Who he shouldn't ever be. Allie's face, the look of pure heartbreak as she was dragged to that car was stuck in Harry's mind, unable to get out and every time he saw that face he felt an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his chest, unwilling to stop. 

"Ahh, I found you" Campbell's voice rang out from the doorway. Harry got up slowly and turned to look at him. 

"What do you want?" Harry said in an almost whisper.

"You and Lexie are supposed to be leading right now. Guiding our people" Campbell smirked. 

"I'm having an off day" Harry replied back as he laid down again.

"You can't be having an off day when we're deciding the fate of Allie and her little right hand man now can you?" It was that, those words that made Harry suddenly wake up and jolt upright, his face full of concern. 

"Y-you didn't tell me" stuttered Harry. 

"I love when things are...unexpected. Meet us at the church. If you get there first I'll let you have first vote on Allie's...somewhat final punishment" And with that, Campbell gave Harry one last smug smirk and walked out.

"Shit shit shit" Harry said under his breath. They were going to kill them. Allie and Will. When he initially signed up to this he thought they'd just be imprisoned. But killed? That was too far and Harry had enough of being under Campbell's foul manipulation. He was breaking free and getting Allie out. He got up, rushed to his desk and grabbed the keys to his BMW. Once out and in the car, he floored it down the street. He'd heard where she was. Campbell apparently had Allie in the basement of his and Elle's home. Will was somewhere else entirely and Harry didn't know where but he could figure that out later. If he got Allie out, he'd have more of a chance of rescuing Will too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elle shouted as Harry pulled up and got out. 

"I'm here for Allie. I'm getting her out" He wasted no time getting straight to the point. He wasn't scared of Elle.

"R-really?" Elle said, shocked. 

"Yes" Harry replied.

"But...me and Helena and the others had a plan all sorted" Elle blurted out. 

"What? I thought you were on Campbell's side" Harry was stunned. 

"No. I'm not. It's hard to explain, just follow me, I'll show you where she is and I'll keep a lookout for Campbell" said Elle as she ran towards the house, Harry followed her. When in, she took him to the stairs.

"Go down these stairs, turn left, and open the first door you see. She's in there. In the basement" Elle pointed. 

"Thank you, Elle" Harry said as he rushed off down the stairs and through the door. That's when he stopped. Frozen to the floor. There was Allie, handcuffed to a radiator. She looked half asleep, like she wasn't really there. As Harry edged closer he could see how pale and ghostly she was. Her face littered with light bruises. 

"A-Allie?" Harry shouted as he ran to her, he crashed to the ground and grabbed her face gently and looked at her. She opened her eyes a little, she seemed out of it. 

"Huh?" Allie sniffled, her eyes drowsy and unresponsive. 

"It's me Harry. I'm getting you out of here" Harry said shakily as he pushed some hair out of her face. 

"W-what?" Allie mumbled as she forced her eyes open and saw Harry right in front of her. That's when she realised. 

"Harry!? Wha-what are y-you doing here? Y-you hate me. You hate me" Allie cried out, tears formed in her eyes and with a blink the tears came rolling down her cheeks. She smiled a little and relief flooded her eyes as she looked up at Harry.

"No. I don't. I was stupid. I made a mistake but I'm fixing that mistake now. I'm getting you out of here" Harry replied. 

"I can't move. I have no energy. I haven't eaten since I got arrested. C-Campbell has been starving me" Allie said as she started to get drowsy again. Harry knew she'd lose consciousness again and there was no stopping it.

"Elle!!" Harry screamed out as he looked at the doorway. He screamed her name again and she came rushing in. 

"What?" Elle shouted.

"I need these cuffs off. Where are the keys?" Harry asked frantically. Elle lurched forwards to a nearby desk and started rummaging through all contents. Her fingers finally coming into contact with cold brass. She held them up, a smile on her face.

"Pass them!" Harry yelled. Elle threw them across the room, they landed next to both Harry and Allie. He picked up the key and put it into the keyhole on the cuffs and turned it. The handcuffs came loose and dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Harry held up Allie's wrists and inspected them. There was scarring all on her wrists which meant the cuffs had been on too tightly.

"Let's get you out of here" Whispered Harry as he picked up Allie gently, her body floppy and almost lifeless. Elle waited until Harry was out the door until following. Once they were at the car, Harry placed Allie in the passenger seat gently and buckled her in. 

"I never knew I'd see you going against Campbell" Elle spoke up from behind which made Harry turn. 

"I-Im sorry for thinking you were on Campbell's side" Harry smiled shyly. 

"It's fine. You were out of the loop. Truth is he's been abusing me. For months now. I've been waiting for the right time to strike, the right time to get Allie out with the others. They'll be pleased to hear you of all people, saved her" Elle smiled. 

"I'm so sorry. You can come with-" Harry started but Elle interrupted. 

"No. Go. I'm fine here for now. I suggest going to Helena's. She'll keep you safe and she also knows where Will is. Don't even ask me how she knows because I have no idea. Unfortunately Campbell never told me his location. And don't worry about Campbell. I'll keep him distracted" Elle said. Harry didn't say anything else. He just nodded and got in the car. 

He started the engine and reversed out, he waved goodbye to Elle and watched as she disappeared from view. As he drove down the street, he noticed it was nearing afternoon and that Campbell would be wondering where the hell he was but he didn't care. He had Allie and that's all that mattered right now. She was asleep next to him, quiet and peaceful but in bad shape. But he knew they'd fix her up, he'd fix her up. With the help of Helena and the others they'd get through this and he trusted that Elle would handle Campbell. The main focus right now was getting Allie to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Hallie is one of my favourite ships and since s2 will be out this year I thought It would be cool to do a fic on what Harry's redemption arc could look like next season. I am so excited for it & hopefully this coronavirus pandemic doesn't slow it down too much because I am way too hyped up about this and I need to see my babies again in s2. They're going to serve big time. Hallie nation make some noise!


End file.
